


ThAt niGhT~

by CaptainBranch



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBranch/pseuds/CaptainBranch
Summary: Branch ans Poppy's first night?!
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 2





	ThAt niGhT~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name's Faith and I don't speak English but wanted to write something and share it to y'all. So forgive for all the grammar mistakes etc...

"𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘉𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘩!!!  
𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘘𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘗𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘺!!!"

The Trolls cheered, congratulating the newly-wed couple. Branch and Poppy happily thank them as they walk through the isle out of the beach where they just got married several hours ago before getting into a carriage pulled by a flying bug with a young green troll as the coachman. 

Branch helped his new wife into the carriage and wave their hands to the other trolls as the bugs fly pulling their carriage away into a beautiful hidden garden with a pod in the middle of it which has been prepared by the new king himself. Poppy gasp as she look at the view and tighten her hand to his new husband in excitement. Branch happily smile looking at her action, his eyes full of love and kiss her on her lips for a second and as he was about to pull away Poppy put her hand at the back of his head and kiss him more.

The carriage finally landed and as the new married couple get down, the carriage quickly take off giving them the privacy they desperately needed after a full day shaking hands (or hair) and thanking their friends and people's congratulations. Such tiring day but it was worth that the fact they're finally married. 

Branch pull her inside of the pod impatiently, meanwhile Poppy she just simply giggle and run beside of her husband still holding his hand. Branch throw her on the bed and kiss her quickly. 

(𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗵 𝗱𝗮𝘁 𝘂 𝗙𝗶𝗟𝘁𝗛𝘆 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗮 🍋)

"I love you Poppy" He smile, looking at her lovingly. "I love you too Branch" She said nuzzling his nose with hers. Branch frowned, "Branch?" Poppy asked "Is there anything wrong love?" 

"No darling, it just...we haven't make this place official" 

"What do you mean Branch?"

"This is our new pod and we're going to make it official"

"Huh?"

"Well, before we dance in this room how about a romantic tour" Branch started "And plus, i want to make this pod official to us by kissing you in each room. Sounds good?" He blushes.

"Awww, that's adorable" Poppy giggled "Okay lover boy where do we start?"

"We'll start here and end here" Branch gently put one of his big hand on the back of her head and the other one on her cheek and kiss her deeply before pulling back, Poppy grumbled a lil bit feeling not too satisfied by the short kiss. 

Branch quickly take her hand and pull her out of the room and into the living room and as they reach there Branch kisses her, this time a little bit longer. Poppy smile at how cute Branch is being such gentleman and such understanding guy, oh how lucky she is having such troll and she can't wait to live with him for her whole life. 

"Let's go to the kitchen!" Branch impatiently pull her "Branch..." Poppy giggled. "Well, the faster we do this the faster you'll get your night dance, hmmm?" Branch teased as she rolled her eyes "Fine" she giggled again. She can't help herself smiling and giggling everytime she nears him, he's just her source of happiness. 

𝓐0 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻...

"Last room before back into the bedroom" Branch said smiling so widely he might hurt his cheeks. "Yes love" Poppy patted one of his cheek and giving it a peck "Lead the way"

"Last destination, the bathroom" Branch smirked seductively.

Branch pull her inside the bathroom, locking the door and kissed her impatiently "Oops, sorry it's kinda my habit of locking the bathroom door, Branch said unlocking the door.

"Hmm, just for that you owe me one" 

"Owe what?" Branch teased

"Two." 

"Okay love..." Branch groaned "Now how do i pay my debt and since we're already finished the grand tour why don't we play some games?" The blue troll asked "What do you think"

"Um, the tour isn't finished yet Branch. Like you said before it'll start in the bedroom and will end in the bedroom"

"Fine, so we can't just end it in the bathroom?" 

"Nope!" 

"How about some bubble bath? I have bath bombs" Branch persuaded.

"Sorry Branch but my answer is still no. Now come on!" This time, Poppy's pulling him and go into the bed room "Just, try to hold yourself a lil bit" 

Branch groaned.

They finally reach the bed room and Branch already started to take off his shirt and hold onto Poppy's waist before being stopped by the girl.

"Poppy, what do you want?"

"You still owe me two" She evilly smirked.

"And..."

"I have one wish" 

"Yeah, and that is..."

"I wish to go to sleep, now put on your bunny pajamas boy we're going to sleep. I'm very tired" 

Branch groaned again...


End file.
